The One Within
by CornFlakez
Summary: amu,a girl with a split personality caused by her paste away sister,is in love with her best friend;ikuto. what no one knows is that her sister is a cold-blooded murderer.what will happen when ikuto falls for her and her sister doesn't agree... AMUTO!
1. who I am

**kisumi: owkaay!! my first fanfic ever xD , I can't believe I'm freaking out this much ^-^**

**amu: so, kisumi-chan, what's this fanfic about??**

**kisumi: uhm.. you being practicly evil =3**

**amu: -.-' right ... so I'm the bad guy...**

**kisumi: Amu!! I can't tell spoilers!! You know that . O****wkaay~ ! someone to the disclaimer pls!**

**ikuto: kisumi-chan doesn't own shugo chara!!**

**kisumi: O.o wth did you came from?**

**[**_**the ages are: utau: 16, amu: 16, kukai:17, ikuto:19.]** _there will probably be others in the story too but... i don't know who exactly ^-^'

* * *

_What would you do … if you could kill anyone  
__Would you control it … or let it control you_

I discovered _her _when I turned six, my birthday, the day my parents got killed … or rather when I killed them.  
With my own two hands but I've learned to control it now.  
I still have some problems with it though … like when _she_ takes control …

**Chapter one: what I am.  
**

"okay, so we need apples and … carrots … right?" I asked myself.  
I forgot the list again… What does it even matter? I still have enough money to buy a freaking villa! – yeah, like that's ever going to happen—even if I could by one, it would be like wearing a sign above my head with 'here's the murderer you've all been loking for!' whritten all over it … maybe even with a smiley!  
A little sigh came out of my mouth, "gueess I'll just order another pizza…"  
Serieusly, if I keep on ordering pizzas I'm gonna be … god! I can't even think about how fat I'll be!!

Then again, I ended up buying a lasagna… I was on my way back home when something caught my eye, it irritated me. In an alley, two guys were 'trying' to score with a girl, who didn't really seemed to like it. One of the guys grabbed the girl and pulled here closer, she ended up against his chest.  
The girl was struggling as much as she could but all her attempts were futile.  
The other guy saw me staring, " hey pretty _hick_ girl, wanna _hick_ join us?"  
He asked. It was disgusting, his breath smelled like he had been drunk his entire life! I had an idea…

I smirked as I walked towards the group. The girl saw me coming and was surprised by my reaction. Then I grabbed the guys hand who was holding the girl and held it so tight that it loosened his grib, "run" I whispered to the girl. She immediately understood and started to run as fast as she could.  
The guys were angry, they just lost there toy…

I closed my eyes as one of the guys raised his hand to smak me in the face.  
At the second he did, he cut himself. He looked up to see what cut him, I was holding a knife next to my head, blokking his way.  
I was covered in blood, not a good thing!  
My eyes began to darken and I knew what was going to happen.

"hey, what's wrong girly?" they asked, they stared at me like I was a freak, honestly … I was. The knife vanished into thin air, I didn't need it anymore anyway.  
_She_ then totally took control, I didn't feel like resisting.  
I raised my head. A couple of bangs still covering my bloody face.  
The smile was gone and the guys had scared expressions on there faces, if I were in their situation, I would have that expression too.  
It all happened very fast then, in a matter of seconds.

I raised my hand, pointing at them. The smile came back and I turned my hand agressively. The next second, they were on the floor with there eyes wide open like they had just seen the devil himself – well, it wouldn't be much of a difference though – . I was already walking out of the alley, my house was close so I reached it in no time.

Then I heard someone scream, "they've found them" I thought.

* * *

**kisumi: yeah~, this really was a really short chapter ^-^' but the next one will be longer!!**

**ikuto: will I be in it??**

**kisumi: uhm... I think you will , can't miss you!!**

**amu: there won't be anything perverted ... will there??**

**kisumi: .... hihi, can't tell, you'll just have to read!!**

**ikuto: please R&R !!**


	2. the real me

**kisumi: well here's the next chappie!! it's still not very~ long but i think i managed...**

**amu: will i be killing someone?!**

**kisumi: amu ... *sweatdrops* _she's being way to excited about the killing parts!_**

**kotomi: hii, onee-sama!! *reads text* wooot~!! amuto scene xD**

**ikuto: you serieus?! *smirking***

**amu: oh god~!! let's just get on with the story .. shall we?**

**kotomi: srry~!! well someone has to do the disclaimer!!**

**.....**

**kisumi & kotomi: we don't own shugo chara!!**

**

* * *

**

**x-X flashback X-x**

_It all happened very fast then, in a matter of seconds.  
__I raised my hand, pointing at them. The smile cam back and I turned my hand agressively. The next second, they were on the floor with there eyes wide open like they had just seen the devil himself – well, it wouldn't be much of a difference though – . I was already walking out of the alley, my house was close so I reached it in no time._

_Then I heard someone scream, "they've found them"_

**x-X end flashback X-x  
****  
**

**Chapter two: the real me.**

_There was a period where the kids in my school that I was the murderer. That was when they found a hair, a pink one.  
__Luckely they didn't have enough to do a dna-test plus at that time … __**everyone**__ had pink hair. Because of som idol with pink hair or something… _(wow, lots of pink hair O.o)  
_I still remember the girl, she was indeed pretty but… her voice on the other hand. It was like a bird trying to bark!!_

"hihi" I giggled when I remembered her singing 'talent'.  
I was already on my doorstep, sooner than I thought. I unlocked the door and went inside. I let myself fall in the couch.  
I must of fell asleep 'cause when I looked at the clock it was already 8:30.

"8:30?!" I yelled, surprised by the numbers.  
"she's gonna be home any second now!!" I panicked, not knowing what to do. "I haven't even made dinner yet!! She's gonna kill me for sure!!"  
I can't start cooking now, she'll be starved by the time she'll get it!

"okaay amu, think, think, think, damn it think!!"  
The more I tried to think the less I could think of.  
I froze, was that the front door opening?  
"amu~! I'm home! What's for dinner?" utau yelled thru the whole house.

"ooh~ , crap!" I mummered to myself, I needed to get out of here.  
I quickly and silently ran up the stairs.  
"kriiii~" shoot! There it was … **a** **sound**, the sound of the stairs and my death.  
"amu~? Is that you?" utau asked , she heared me. I swear I was turning pale white. Then she saw me, I slowly turned towards her.

"amu…" she said with her most sweetest voice.–ohoh, I knew the blond haired girl with the violet colored eyes long enough. I already knew what was going to happen.– Then there was a death glare coming my way,-her it goes- .  
"where is freaking dinner?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
I didn't say anything, knowing it will all be over soon. She was just going to yell for awhile, probably order a freaking pizza~ and fall asleep on the couch. Then…

"Are you listening?!" utau was still yelling. That was a personal record; 2 minutes!  
"Amu, you're going to make dinner tomorrow, the day after and you're grounded!!"— what?? She can't ground me were the same age!! –  
I was dumbfounded.  
Then she turned around, picked the phone and let herself fall into the couch. – the pizza— I thought while turning around.

I opened the door towards my room, no one was there yet…  
So I decided to read a book while waiting.  
For what?? For ikuto. He said he'll be coming today instead of Sunday, like usual. Oh yeah, ikuto's utau's older brother and my best friend. Actually I li-

"thick thick thick" someone was thicking against the window.  
I looked up, even though I already knew who it was.  
"ikuto" I mummered under my breath.  
He was standing on my balcony with a smirk on his face.  
I just love his smirk! I gave him a sign that the window was open.

He rolled his eyes and came in. we were both silent for a couple of minutes.  
"you should really lock your window, y'know." He said, breaking the ice.  
I didn't really heard what he said, I was totally taken by his husky voice.  
The sound of his voice always seem to make me feel safe.  
I was dazing of to wonderland.

"amu~" ikuto had sneaked up behind me and I fell of the bed.  
This was his perverted side… I didn't really like it, but I also didn't hate it.  
And he knew that.  
Right before I hit the grond he was able to catch me. For a moment I didn't know whathad happened. When I did, I jumped out of his arms while blushing ten different shades of red. The whole thing made hime chuckle.

"you're even redder than a tomato can get!" he said while trying not to laugh. I looked to the left trying to found my reflection in the mirror.  
When I saw the image of myself I bursted out in laughter," good lord! I really am like a tomato!!"  
I rolled over the floor, almost crying from laughin. Ikuto found this all very amusing that he was also laughin. I stopped rolling after awhile, trying to catch my breath. When I looked at ikuto ha was smiling … but not one of his smirks … a sweet and waring one. I was confused.

"I-ikuto?"

* * *

**kisumi: .... it still is very short isn't it?**

**kotomi: don't worry!! you got a thouseds words !!! xDD**

**kisumi: uhm.. O.o**

**ikuto: wow, amu's a tomato huh? .. interesting *smirkes***

**amu: oh oh~ !! *runs away***

**......**

**kotomi: anyway .. R&R please !!! ^-^**


	3. another 'normal' workday

**kisumi: hiiya~ , minna! i'm so happy xDD**

**kotomi: O.o you're happy?! _isn't she like always happy ?!_**

**kisumi: yeah !! cuz i almost hed 2,000 words ^-^**

**ikuto: i don't really care about that... as long as it's amuto. *smirking***

**amu: ikuto!! it can't be everything you want you know!! *blushing* xD**

**kisumi: well this is an amuto fanfic ... so ... ^-^**

**amu: crap~**

**kotomi: you don't wanna be with tada(gay) ... do you?! O.o**

**amu: O.o nooo !!!**

**kisumi: owkaay ^-^ disclaimer please!**

**ikuto: kisumi-chan does NOT own shugo chara!! _she was smiling the whole time wasn't she? _*sweatdropped***

**

* * *

**

**x-X flashback X-x**

"_you're even redder than a tomato can get!" he said while trying not to laugh. I looked to the left trying to found my reflection in the mirror.  
__When I saw the image of myself I bursted out in laughter," good lord! I really am like a tomato!!"  
__I rolled over the floor, almost crying from laughin. Ikuto found this all very amusing that he was also laughin. I stopped rolling after awhile, trying to catch my breath. When I looked at ikuto ha was smiling … but not one of his smirks … a sweet and waring one. I was confused.  
_  
"_I-ikuto?"_

**x-X end flashback X-x  
**

**chapter three: another 'normal' workday.**

"what" he asked.

"…" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, not even the tiniest sound.  
He had a confused look all over his breathtaking face, I felt my voice slowly returning.

"what's wrong?" I was quiet worried, I never ever saw him smile like that.  
It looks like he was dazing off and snapped out of it when I asked my question.

"what?" he didn't here a word of what I said.  
I rolled my eyes, "I asked what's wrong with you…" it was irritating to repeat everything you just said.  
"why would there be something wrong with me?" he was confused and I had no clue what to say to him – I could hardly tell him that I was surprised that he smiled?! That would really sound idiotic…-

"uhm… it's nothing, nevermind" I said while I sweatdropped, hoping he woldn't ask any further.  
Suddenly _that_ smile appeared… yeah, his perverted smile.  
"amu~" he started, this couldn't be good! "I like your pj's" he said while his smirk grew wider and wider.

-my pj's … what's so weird about my pj's that he needs to smirk- I looked down finding the cause. Two buttons of my pj's top were loose, you could see a glimpse of my left breast. -aaaaaaah!!- my head was screaming, knowing that this **is** bad!  
Befor I knew it, he was right infront of me. I couldn't escape, my closet behind me and his arms beside me. I was litteraly prisoned in my own house!  
"amu" his husky voice made me shiver.  
"w-w-what?" –noo! Why do I always have to stutter?!-

Whenever ikuto gets close to me I notice that I always begin to stutter and blush. I hate it but I just can control it… the worst is that he always seems to notice.  
His smirk went away.  
"I've gotta go" he said while standing up.  
I grabbed his shirt, "hey, don't go" I didn't want him to go.

He turned around and his azure blue eyes met mine.  
He sat down again and we talked for about 2 hours.  
I was beginning to feel sleepy but tried to fight it, useless. I fell asleep on his shoulder. He picked me up and I faintly saw hime smile.  
He lead me on the bet and pecked me on ther forhead.

"night, amu" I heard him whisper, I fell asleep rigth after that.

**x-X next day X-x**

I woke up only to notice that ikuto was gone. I looked at the clock: 8:03.  
When I finally was able to drag myself out of the bed, I took a hot shower and headed downstairs. Utau already left, she always starts work around 7am even though the café only opens at 9am.

Whe all just call it 'the' café because we all think the name's pretty lame… I mean wich idiot gives the name 'strawberry peach' to a café?! It sounds like a shampoo or something.  
Anyway… I work there too but I don't wake up so early, causing me to be late all the time…  
I took a pack of cereals, quickly grabbed a hand and ate it. Honestly, I didn't have enough time to eat. The number on rule is that you have to be present **before** 8:30, wich didn't always work for me …

I ran upstairs again, searching thru all my clothes in the closet for something to wear.  
I ended up wearing a black skirt with a red simple tank top, brown boots _( the ones nadeshiko wears) _and a pink sweater.  
Then I took the x hairclips and putted them in my hair like usual.

I ran out of the house, almost forgetting to lock the door. I ran at my highest speed towards my destination. Couple of minutes later I arrived at the café, 8:53, I sgihed before going inside. – this is gonna be a nightmare…-.  
"amu! Damn it, why are you late this time?!" my boss, yukari-san yelled. She tried hiding har anger a little, but failed.  
I was early… considering my usaul arriving time…

"hurry up and get dressed!" she yelled while pointing to the door with 'staff only' on it.  
"fine" I didn't bother going against her, she's 'always' right.  
Besides I could lose my job and then I could forget about going to college in a couple of years…

I quickly changed into my uniform. "ugh", I sighed when I rememberd that my pants were still dirty and that I had to go with the skirt.  
We could chose, pants or a skirt. I really didn't like the skirt was so short!  
It reached approximately the middle of my thighs. Afterwards I put on the white undershirt, finished. now just the black shoes with the giant heels and I'm done.

**x-X 9am; the café opening X-x**

It was pretty quiet in the café … that was until the clock hit the number 12 on the head. People came, some forsing there way in.  
It was really funny to see!

A group of guys came in and I thought I recognized one of them, brown messy hair and green eyes… yep, definetly kukai.  
He was one of my best friends when I went to seiyo academy. He's also utau's 'ex'-boyfriend, yukari-san almost froced her to end her relationship with him. Something to do with losing custumers and stuff…

But what she doesn't know is that they're still dating.  
Kukai noticed me taken orders from some middle scholers.

"hey, hinamori!" he yelled across the café.  
I sweatdropped, finished the orders and walked towards the goup.  
"hi,kukai" I smiled, I was treuly happy to see him.

We hugged each other for a while but let go right after.  
"I wanted you to meet a friend of mine" he said while pulling a green haired boy infront of him.  
"kairi, amu… amu, kairi" he said with one of his smiles.

"nice to meet you"kairi said with a small smile.  
"likewise" I said, still smiling.  
"amu!! Get back to work!" that was yukari-san…  
" well, I've gotta run~" I walked away taking orders from a group of teenagers.

After that, we just talked ever now and then. One guy of kukai's group was trying to score with me but I just laughed it of. There was even the guy with the peach blond hair, I thought his name was tadase, who asked my phone number… didn't give ofcourse – if I wanted stalkers I'd just go to -. he said that he would ask kukai to give it, kukai was already thinking what I would do to him if he gave it.

It was almost closing time and kukai's group left. I swear I heard tadase saying something about my uniform to that kairi-guy.

Utau came out of the kitchen, looking like a zombie! Well, utau did workhard at the café. She needed the money more than anything. She wanted to go college in america, darthmout university I think… or was it harvard?  
"Amu~ , let's go home 'kay?" she said, you could just hear how tired she was!  
"sure, let's go home" she nodded and tried her best to smile. She really was tired, we didn't even bother to take off our uniforms…

When I was almost 'dragging' utau home, we bumped into a guy I saw at the café. I remembered him … he was always looking at my legs even though his girlfriend was with him.  
He was like stalking us all the way home!  
I wanted to turn around and kick him in the cross, instead I ignored my desire …

"amu" the voice called "just do it, if you don't he's never gonna lay off you know!" I knew she was right but we were almost home and I didn' want to get into trouble, _she_ made sure I had enough of that…  
I looked at the window of a bakery, seeing _her_ made me feel weak.

I don't exactly know why though…  
Suddenly the stalker guy smacked me on my backside. – okay, buddie that's it !! – but then I saw _her_ grinning, it changed my mind.

'no' I thought 'I cant let her do this anymore, I need to control myself … or rather, control her.'  
After that we simply ignored the guy as much as we could. Utau almost throwed an empty bottle of whisky at the guy's head.  
At last we reched our house, anger and irritation still written all over my face. I dragged utau upstairs and laid her in the giant kingsize bed. I said goodnight and closed the door as silently as I could.

"amu" I already knew who's voice it was… but somehow it seemed as she said it with a sweet voice. I didn't care. I only wanted her to get out of my head.  
"go away!!" I shouted, not wanting to talk to her. _( there's a long mirror in the hallway.)_

I walked towards my room. "you can't escape amu… we both know yo also wanted to rip the guys head of." She was challenging me, the bitch.  
She may look nice… but her mind is totally messed up!

"amu~" I was in my room by now.  
"shut up!" I really didn't feel like talking to her, never did actually…  
" amu, I-"  
" aaah!! Just shut up!!" I picked up a lamp an was ready to crash the mirror into a thousand pieces. I didn't want to see her stupid face, wich looked a lot like mine, ever again!

My hand raced forward, waiting for the sound to fall.  
Nothing… no sound , no nothing. Then I noticed that someone was holding my hand, stopping me. I turned my head to see who it was.  
My mad expression dissapeared when I saw his midnight blue hair and got caught in his azure blue eyes.  
"I-ikuto?!" at that moment the lamp fell hard on the ground, I must've loosened my grip without noticing. He didn't even bother catching, even though we both know he could.

His eyes were locked on mine. We just stared at each other, not saying anything at all. Then …  
"amu, … w-what were you trying to do?!" he was worried, I could hear it in his voice.  
"n-nothing, … I'm fine" I didn't want him to be worried about me, about a monster…

He let my hand go as he took a deep breath.  
"I'll be here, you know" he said, catching my attention. " whenever you need me … I'll be here"

* * *

**kisumi: soo~ ... what did you think? was it good??**

**ikuto: amuto amuto amuto x3**

**kotomi,kisumi & amu: O.o WTF?!**

**ikuto: *uhum* i liked the beginning and the end ^-^**

**kisumi: *sweatdropping* ofcourse you did ...**

**kotomi: OMG~ !! the next chapter is like ... *counts* ... 5 frking pages long O.o !!**

**kisumi: uhu ^-^ believe me _this is for ikuto _it's gonna be a whole lot of amuto moments in the future xDD**

**ikuto: yeahhh~!!! R&R people !!!! .**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE sorry

OMFG!!

I neglected you guys again o-o"

So sorry!! I really am, my mind really does want to write, believe me .. still having a life is kind of irritating! I have exams right now and my mom's running after me to study, blaah!, I'm having way too much other story ideas … uh yeah, and then I have to keep up with AMV making for my subs on youtube .. AND!! , yesh the excuses are not over yet =D

My brother and his gf have a baby, real cutie! Did you know that it's practically .. like shorter!.. then the length of the ground to my kneecaps o-o"

Seriously small … it creeps me out XD

Soooo~

I was thinking maybe discontinuing some story's … argh who am I kidding (I only have 2 story's .) so I'm gonna not update on those sinds I don't know what the hell someone would do with her dead sister in her mind… o-o' whoops, that was a spoiler … ah whatever..

And secondly, the gang thingy .. well… I've never been in a gang .. no I was thinking it may be becoming a little too fluffy if I continued right now XD

I don't want it to be fluffy!!

Soo~

I might upload 2 other story's ..

Dreams.. witch I've already talked about and then a story about a vampire (it will be naruto, sorry for those who don't like it, I just think sasuke really fits the image of a vampire, lolz) and a girl who makes blood .. no it's not really based on 'karin' (or chibi vampire) mine has a frikkin' disease!!! XD

Well this is a long AN o-o"..

Well, see you soon I hope =3

xxx- mXs


End file.
